The New Columbus
by Chauncesjourney
Summary: Columbus wants to change, so he asks the one man he knows. All in Tallahassee's point of view. Possible lemon to come later. Hence why rated M.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this story is something a little special. I've read a lot of storys involving our favorite Tallumbus couple, but all from Columbus' point of view. So this special story is from Tally's point of view.

I've lost count of how long it's been since buck had passed, at first it was hard. It was like all my meaning for living had been lost forever. I thought that killing them fuckin' zombies would give me some sort or revenge or somethin', but it didn't. It just couldn't fill that void in my cold black heart. Then Columbus came along.

At first glance I thought that this kid would wind up just dragging me down. After Buck I swore I would never, ever get attached to anyone again. Just lookin' at the kid was askin' fer trouble. Scrawny, nervous, stupid lil spit-fuck.

Once the Pacific Playland adventure was over, I started to realize that it wasn't just my kind heart that made me go with Columbus. It was Columbus. I never thought that I would get attached... possessive even. Every time that Bitchita came by and wooed my little spit-fuck I wanted to go shoot something. It never dawned on me till we were driving to Columbus, Ohio that it hit me. I'm falling for C'lumbus.

"Hey Tally?"

Tallahasse was snapped out of his train of thought, looking at the boy then in the rearview mirror to see the girls still asleep.

"Yea?"

"Um... do you think that maybe... you could help me get tougher?" Columbus asked, fiddling with his hoodie strings, popping the left one in his mouth.

"Err... Whad'a mean spit-fuck?" Now Tallahassee was confused, was he trying to look tougher and get that "badboy" look for that stupid bitch?

"Well, I hate being the one who keeps everyone back... who keeps holding you back. I not only want to get tougher but I want to /look/ tougher as well. I saw you teaching Little Rock how to shoot, and... I don't know I just want to try and be better." His eyes shot down and a red blush came to his face.

"Like you."

The words hit me right in the face, what in the hell was this kid trying to do to him. Yes truth be told in the past I was more into the manly men, but why did Columbus want to do this now? Why all of a sudden?

"Well, I guess if you want I can help you, but why me? Why don't you ask your... /girlfriend/?" God those words tasted horrible in my mouth. I could only say it with a little venom added to it.

"Well, 'cause she's a girl and I think she'd laugh at me..."

"Ha! And you don't think I wouldn't?" That made the boy blush beat red.

"Well no, but I thought that you are someone I always wanted to be." Columbus was staring at me, I could feel it. I turned my head and for a second, our eyes locked and somethin' in me just melted. coudl it be my icy heart?

"Alright spit-fuck, I'll help ya. What do you want to work on first?" I think I might have made a deal with the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

Columbus got quiet a minute before he spoke. He looked back over at me and had a little smirk on that damn mouth of his.

"How about attitude?"

Now this threw me for a loop. I know the little spit-fuck wanted to change, but I was getting used to the little bitch just the way he was. Seeing Columbus with a different attitude would be just plain weired.

"What kind of attitude do you want?"

"The i don't care kind." Ha! I really should have just said no...

"Well first off spit-fuck, the proper way to say that last sentence is, the I don't give a /fuck/ kind." He just chuckled and I knew this was going to be a long process.

"Get over the fuckin' fear of cussin'."

"Ok, I want the I don't give a /fuck/ kind." Columbus said, giving the same "fuck" tone that Talahasse just did.

"There ya go spit-fuck. Now another thing you gotta do is get a back bone. Say no to something for once in your life, don't let that bit... girl run you around like a little lap dog all the time." I almost fuckin' slipped. I knew he knew that I don't like the bitch but I still can't risk letitn' him run away.  
He just looked at me with a big ole goofy ass smile at my almost slip up. All he could do was just nod in agreement. Then a thought happened.

"Unless I tell ya to do somethin' then you better do it!" There, this way he knew who was still boss.  
Sadly, the girls woke up in the back seat. Little Rock came up between me and C'lumbus.

"So where are we?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. I can't lie, I have been getting attached to the kid. Her sister on the other hand... well she could go jump off a cliff. Makin' my boy do things for her all the god damn time.

"We just got to Dayton, Ohio." Columbus said, looking all the more hopeful.

"Well, can we stop and eat for a bit, I'm hungry." Now that I think about it I'm hungry too.

"Sure."

We haven't seen any zombies for a little while so I'm assuming that we should be safe for a little while longer, just while we eat. I hate eating and driving. Looking around I could only see highway. I guess this would be just as good as any other place near by. I parked the Hummer, glancing over at Columbus, his gaze out in the open field.

Pushing the door open I could feel the cold chill of the wind, fall was approaching fast. I'm not used to this damn weather, too fuckin' cold. Walking to the back I see the witch going over to Columbus, grabbing his arm, whispering in his ear. They both look over at me, giggling.

BAM! Little Rock goes down, falling to the ground, the back hatch slammed her right in the chin. Shit, wrong girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Shit Shit Shit! How the hell did I get the wrong girl? Just my luck that the one girl that I actually could stand was the one knocked out on the floor. Looking around I could see the shocked/pissed look on Bitchita's face. I knew I was never going to hear the end of this. I looked over and saw the shocked/worried expression on Columbus' face. I'm a dead man...

Leaning down I nudge Little Rock, asking if she's ok, trying to just get her to at least wake up. "Little Rock are you ok!" I could see Bitchita flash before me, running to her little sisters side. Bringing her up, cradling her in her arms. I looked up at Columbus, noticing that he was now on the ground. I didn't even see the witch push him out of the way to get to Little Rock. Not that she couldn't have just walked around him or anything.

I walk fast over to Columbus, lending him a hand up. Refusing it he just got up on his own. Looks like he is trying to be a tough guy after all. "I can do it, the /bitch/ shoved me down." Wait a second... did he just call her a /bitch/? I could deff get used to him calling her that.

Little Rock finally woke up in a daze. "What the hell just happened?" She looked up at her sister then to me and Columbus. "I feel like I got hit by a truck."She said rubbing her head.

"Tal..." The witch said before I could step in.

"I wasn' lookin' and I kinda hit ya' in yer head. You got knocked out there for just a second." I said, walking over to her to help her up from the ground. Not caring that the witch was right there.  
"Sorry kid."

"It's ok Tally, I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose or anything." She just walked back over to the still open door and was resuming what she was doing. Damn that kids tough.

Columbus and I were on first watch, we decided that we would stay in a little house out in the cabin, so far we haven't run into any undead in the countryside for a while. Columbus was talking a mile a minute, I think it had something to do with having me alone. Then again, I had other thoughts of what we could be doing instead, and how he could put that mouth to some good use. "Tally?" He asked in that sweet way he said my name.

"Yea?"

"How would someone impress you?" He asked looking away for a few.

"Impress me?

"Yeah, like say someone was interested in you and they wanted to impress you." He was deff blushing, even in the darkness I could still see it in the moonlight. So cute... wait cute?

"Well... I guess they be submissive and just... hell I don't know kid. They just have to know there place and try to please me." I had to make sure e knew that it wasn't females that I was interesten in.

"Well then how would they please you?" I am getting all flustered now. Maybe it was just curious questions since I know I appear as a hard man. On the other hand it could be also that he was trying to see ways to attract me.

"Well, they aren't afraid to make the first move, they let me take over, they don't mind my ways... they DON'T bitch and THEY DON'T HAVE A VAG!" There the bombshell was dropped, I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to just drop the bomb now. Looking over I saw the look on Columbus' cute face. Shock.


End file.
